


Henry's Drabbles

by Lyner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby!Thor, Gen, M/M, Truth or Dare, accidental baby, awkward!Ward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyner/pseuds/Lyner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles I have written for the prompt meme going around on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tony and Natasha (not a couple), accidental baby acquisition (can be quite temporary) for lapillus on tumblr

"I really don’t want to figure out what caused thi- JESUS CHRIST THOR!" Tony spluttered as Thor wrapped himself around Tony’s face, having the best time of his life.

Steve decided that now would be the best time for a strategic escape even if what was currently taking place was adorable, but he knew JARVIS would have all of this on footage. “Ummm Tony, I’m just - err we’re just going to uhhh lea-“

"WE’VE GOT A DEBRIEFING AT SHIELD" Clint hurriedly exclaimed at Steve, grabbing Phil and Bruce and rushing out of the room "SEEYA TONY!"

"Yea, what Clint said? Errrr-."

"It’s fine Steve, as much as I love seeing you squirm, go and avenge something."

"I’m sorry Tony that I can’t be any help, but if you want me to pick anything up for Thor there, just say the word." Steve said as he hurriedly left the room as Thor decided that Tony’s head would be the best place to try and stand up on.

—

Nat arrived soon after, reading messages about the situation from Clint, Steve and Phil. She walked in on a “DANG IT THOR” and smirked at the sight of Thor sitting on the table in front of Tony and pulling at his hair, trying to stuff it in his mouth.

"You know, Thor was pretty cute before, now he’s adorable" Natasha said as she took a seat next to Tony and acquired baby Thor’s attention, he roared in surprise with his infant voice, his eyes dancing as he tried to get Nat to pick him up.

"Only someone like you would say that, fearless and an assassin on the side, I on the other hand am terrified that baby Thor will kill me. You know me Nat, super fragile."

As Tony said that, Thor let out a combination burp and fart that rocked the table, and broke into uncontrollable giggles.  
"I’ll be around for a bit, but I am not on diaper duty, good luck Tony" Natasha said as she slid Thor along to Tony, and left the room with another smirk.

"NONONONO YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME WITH THOR, OH MY GOD THAT SMELL, JESUS CHRIST THOR, JARVIS?! JARVIS!! HELP ME PLEASE." Tony flailed.

Jarvis buzzed in “Sir, I’m afraid this is all on you, I’ll have the necessary authorities and SHIELD notified that Stark Tower will be a code purple for the time being. Good luck sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c/c truth or dare for totalnerdatheart on tumblr  
> Its rest day at SHIELD, time for some truth or dare

The bottle landed on Ward and everyone let out a breath simultaneously. Ward rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick that he was never able to shake off. He looked at Phil who had spun the bottle and said “Truth.”

Phil smiled at Ward and said. “Did you have a good time at the gay club the other day?” At that, the stares intensified and Ward visibly squirmed in his seat.

"I-what? How did you know about that?"

"Don’t lie Agent Ward" piped Fury from the observation deck above them "The report said you had a good time, and there were no drawn poops with knives in them."

There were a few smirks and giggles and Thor raised his hand and boomed “I am saddened that I have never been to one of these establishments, I was promised that I would be escorted to one sometime soon and that I would have a good time.”  
Clint patted his shoulder “Thor, buddy, that’d be overkill.”

"Wait, why was there a report on this?! I thought we were off duty" Ward pleaded.

"Well, it was a good opportunity to observe your social skills and see if they improved." Said Maria calmly. "And Clint and I did take you there."

"Oooo the plot thickens." Tony smirked.

"We heard you got a bit of action, good job Agent" Steve winked

"Why does everybody know about this?!" Ward groaned, he pointed his finger at Clint "It was you wasn’t it?"

Clint raised his hands in a gesture of surrender “hey hey hey, don’t blame me, it was the gossip of the day.” Nat punched him in the arm as Melinda said “So what’s the verdict Ward? Did you have a good time?”

Ward’s ears went bright pink as he looked down and smiled at the memories that were brought up, “Yea…yea, I guess I did.”

"Awwwww yeaa you totally did" exclaimed Clint, earning another punch from Nat.

"Good, well that’s all we needed to know and don’t act so embarrassed next time." Said Fury "Now get on with spinning the bottle."  
Ward reached over and spun the bottle, eventually landing on Clint. 

The archer looked at Ward, gave him a thumbs up and went with “Dare.”

That’s when Ward decided, he would get his revenge on both Clint and Phil. Phil for asking the truth question, and Clint for being Clint. He knew he had this; it was the best dare to embarrass them both in front of everyone.

"I dare you Clint…to make out with Phil." And at that, everyone groaned at Ward.

"Sure, that’s crazy tough Ward, thought hard on that one." Laughed Clint.

Ward sat there, confused “Wait..what?” 

"They’re a couple Ward, Jesus, keep up, everyone knows that" Tony said "Now they’re going to be gross in front of us."

And at that, Clint climbed on to Phil’s lap, the both of them laughing at each other, and proceeded to very passionately make out.

"WAIT?! WHAT?!!" Ward repeated, dumbfounded and utterly confused.


End file.
